


Fatherly Love

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton Musical - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: George Washington finds an orphaned little boy and decides to take him in.





	Fatherly Love

George Washington was taking a stroll through Concord when he saw a sad, shivering little boy. He rushed over and knelt in front of him. 

"Where are your parents, son?" 

Alexander broke down and hid in his knees. His father left him not that long ago so his trust wasn't great. 

"I'm n-not your son. I'm Alexander Hamilton." 

Washington sighed softly. 

"Where are your parents, Alexander?" 

Alex ripped up a handful of grass, upset and angry with the world. 

"Mom died, and dad left without at least saying bye." 

Washington's heart broke for the little boy and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'll be your dad. I won't leave you. My wife can be your mom. And I have another son you can play with." 

Alex clung to his neck and cried into his shoulder as Washington rubbed his back. 

"It's going to be alright, son. Let's go home." 

He stood up, took Alex's hand and brought him back to his house. 

 

"George who did you bring home this time?" 

He grinned, very proud. 

"Martha, this is our new son! His name is Alexander Hamilton." 

Alex sniffled and wiped his nose on the tissue Washington gave him. 

Martha gave him a soft smile and got down to his level. 

"Hi Alexander, I'm Martha. Your new mom." 

He fell into her arms, a total mess. She held him for a moment and looked up at her husband, mouthing: 

"No more children, George." 

He made a face at her and made some tea for everyone. 

"Thomas! Come down and join us for tea!" 

Thomas Jefferson ran down and sat on the carpet. 

"Who's that, dad?" 

Washington and Martha came back with four cups of tea and set them in a circle, one in front of everyone. He sat down next to his boys. 

"Alex, this is my other adopted son, Thomas. Thomas, this is Alexander." 

Alex started to perk up a little bit now that he had a family again. 

"Hi Tommy!" 

Thomas sipped his tea. 

"Hey, Alex." 

Washington smiled at his boys. 

"I love you two very much." 

They looked up at him grinning. 

"We love you too, dad! And mom!" 

They finished their tea and Thomas showed Alex to his room. 

"You wanna play?" 

Alex nodded. 

"What are we gonna play, Tommy?" 

Thomas thought for a minute. 

"Let's play government! I'll be the president!" 

Alexander shook his head. 

"No, I wanna be the president!" 

Thomas started getting a little bit annoyed. 

"No, I'm older so I'm the president." 

Alexander stomped his foot. 

"I don't care, I'm the president!" 

Washington heard the arguing going on and went to the room where it was happening. 

"Boys, that's enough, go play with your blocks or something." 

Alex crossed his arms and pouted. 

"But Tommy said I can't be president because I'm too little, dad! That's not fair." 

He sighed. 

"Neither of you are going to be president. Now go play nicely." 

Thomas went to his room and played with some cars while Alex stayed in his room. 

"Dad, can I have some paper and a pencil? Please?" 

Washington went to his home office and got him a notebook and pencil. 

"Here you go, Alexander. If you two need me I'll be making dinner." 

He left him to do whatever he was going to do and helped Martha make lasagna. 

Alex thought for a minute before putting the pencil to the page. 

'Tommy wasn't very nice today, and it was my first day. I like my new dad though. He's pretty cool. And mom is really nice. Dad says I have to go to school soon, but I want to stay home with him. This isn't fair. Maybe I can ask if I can just stay home. Dad's calling us for dinner, I have to go. I'll write when I have more to say later. Bye!' 

~Alexander Hamilton 

 

He put it away and went downstairs, sitting by his dad. Martha put dinner on the table and sat down. Alex grabbed his fork and stared at the lasagna. 

"Oooo what's this?" 

Washington chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

"It's my favorite, lasagna." 

Alex just started shoving it in his face as he had run away the day before and hadn't eaten since then.\ 

Thomas stared at him. Martha got up to get napkins. And Washington pulled the plate away. 

"Slow down, Alexander. You're going to make yourself sick." 

Alex tried to grab it back. 

"No that's mine!" 

He gave it back but only after Alex promised to slow down. He obeyed and his dad gave him another plate full. Everyone ate their dinner in silence after that and cleaned up. 

"Go take your showers and get in bed, boys. I'll be up in a few." 

He got up and made Alex's bed so he could sleep. A few minutes later, Alex came in and crawled in bed wearing warm pjs Martha had given him and Thomas went to his room wearing his. Washington gave them both a kiss on the head and tucked them in while Martha was reading Thomas a bedtime story. Alex yawned and curled up under the covers, falling asleep as Washington did the same as Martha. 

"Goodnight, son." 

Alexander smiled a little, half asleep. 

"Goodnight, dad."


End file.
